Harry Potter and the White Fire
by Myrddin Ignis Magus THE FINAL
Summary: Discontinued, check link to main profile where it has been re-uploaded and improved! Myrddin Le fay, link on profile, NEW name, White Flames!
1. Birthday surprise

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter. _

_**Authors' Note: **__this is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. It may contain some 'humour', and will contain some mild bad language. I would appreciate a review at the end so I can know what you think so I can try to improve, thank you._

_**~Harry Potter and the White Fire~**_

_**Author: **Cloud Shooter_

_**Chapter one: **Birthday surprise _

It had been a strange couple of weeks after the events following his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stranger than usual, if you take into account his relatives despise his very existence. Or the fact Sirius Black, escaped convict from Azkaban prison is innocent, and his godfather. And Peter Pettigrew, rat animagi, and coward - suppose hero is the actual culprit of the crimes Sirius was sent to jail for.

If it was not for the coward rat he would be living with his godfather, and it was without a doubt he would enjoy the holiday's.

Harry James Potter did not know what to make of what was happening to him, and only just noticed the changes. He figured it was most likely just some kind of growth spurt. Sure, it was only an inch or so, but that was not what confused the boy. It was the fact his body felt tight, and his muscles seemed more compressed than he has experienced in all of his life, and he just could not make out what was wrong with him.

His chest felt tight all day and night, and laying on either his back or chest gave him problems breathing.

It was an odd feeling of impending frailty, yet at the same time, a weird strength he could not quite place and it made him feel constantly uncomfortable and unable to receive a proper night's sleep. His eyes bloodshot, and his bones aching.

He had contemplated a few times sending a letter to Albus Dumbledore, the old headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to explain he is not feeling well, and if he could possibly see the schools medi-witch. However, he really did not want to bother anyone just because he was feeling odd.

Harry supposed he could have contacted the Weasley's since they have always been good to him, but decided against worrying them.

He had spent a lot of his time either completing his mountain of homework, or writing to his friends. He was often bored here at no. 4 Privet Drive since he only had his pet snowy owl Hedwig to talk to, and although she is a great listener, she is not one for responding, because she is just an owl and cannot talk.

All he really wanted was someone to talk to and have fun with, but instead for reasons unknown to the young man he had to return to his horrid place every year.

However, he was feeling a little excited since this morning he had been invited to join to Weasley's to the Quidditch World Cup, and will be leaving the Dursley's in several hours – on his birthday – he could scarcely believe his luck. He had only ever had a birthday away from the Dursley's once before, and after his best mate Ron, and his mischief making twin brothers Fred and George rescued him before his second year of school.

It would always be a treat to escape his relatives, since they hated him, and in all fairness he returned their feelings wholeheartedly, though he felt a little pity for their bitterness. If they ever die after having another child, and Harry was the only living member of the family remaining he knew without a doubt that he would take care of the child as if it was his own whether it was muggle or something else to him a kids a kid, and they need looking after. However, it seemed his relatives did not share, and would not share his feelings on this matter.

Harry groaned as he sat up on his small bed, swinging his legs over and placing his bare feet on the rough carpet floor. He shook his dizzying head and took some deep breaths as sweat gently lined his forehead sticking the fringe of his unruly black hair down in places. He raised his right hand a little shakily and swept the hair out of his sparkling emerald green eyes. He would usually be wearing his round rimed glasses, but he has been sweating so much recently the pressure on his face kept producing friction rashes over the bridge of his nose so when alone he leaves them off even though everything without them looks blurred slightly.

He only wore some black baggy, five times too large tracksuit bottoms, and as he looked down at his sweat-drenched chest, he sighed with another frown, something he has been doing a lot recently. Sure, his body used to be quite toned from three years worth of quidditch and practice, but his muscles looked to have at least doubled in the last few weeks without him doing anything strenuous.

Harry was confused and dumfounded, and occasionally wondered if somebody had hexed or charmed him. However, why somebody would use such unknown spells to give him a better-looking body he could not be sure.

Maybe it was just a natural part of growing as a wizard, but if so he had thought someone would have told him. In fact, it was only logical that they would hold a class for young muggleborn wizards explaining things like this. He supposed there might have been a notice up for the class and he missed it since he had many other things on his mind, and he was too embarrassed to write to Ron and ask him.

He supposed Hermione might know if it is something like that, but asking a girl about his body would be even more embarrassing that asking Ron. In addition, Hermione can be quite a handful and fairly bossy, if there was something wrong with him she would demand he see a medi-witch, and probably tell the Weasley's, and then they would force him. He really did not want to bother anyone, and he did not want to potentially spoil the Quidditch World Cup trip, as he was excited to watch an actual professional quidditch match.

Shaking his head again, he checked his alarm clock, and started in surprise – it had been his birthday for just over five minutes already. He was not expecting much except maybe a few cards from his friends. His birthday had never been much of a big deal since he was a year and a half old when the Dark Lord Voldemort murdered his parents and ruined his life. The only consolation would be that Voldemort's killing curse bounced off of Harry and ripped him out of his body.

However, Harry was not stupid and knew the evil git would one day return and try to ruin his life even more. It seemed to the boy that it was an enviable fact, but what annoyed Harry most was that he had no idea why Voldemort wanted to murder an eighteen-month old baby in the first place. Harry knew Albus Dumbledore knew the reason, since he practically told him; his first year, but never gave any reason, which was highly annoying.

Rubbing his tired eyes with his left hand, he suddenly started at a tapping on the window.

Looking up to the glass he let a small smile grace his lips as he spotted a snowy owl tapping with her beak.

Chuckling at her impatiens and glad to see her back, he got to his feet and quickly made his way over to the window, ignoring his dizzying spell. He carefully pushed the window open, and Hedwig flew in surprisingly followed by a few other owls.

Counting as some of the birds landed in various locations around his room, on the bed and on shelves, as well as his desk and chair. All but one carrying some kind of gift and letter, he reckoned the owl without a neatly wrapped gift was from Hogwarts delivering his school lists.

He gave a small tired smile as he looked upon the birds, as they all seemed to want him to relieve him of their burdens. He gave a small chuckle at the sight. "Ok, ok, calm down, calm down before you wake up the whole neighbourhood," he moaned with a roll of his eyes. "Let me do this one at a time," he laughed lazily as the owls all seemed rather impish and quietened to just a few noises.

Shaking his head in amusement he reached out for Hedwig's gift and letter with a smile he untied it from her leg and she returned to her perch after he gave her a gently stroke across her head. He looked at the neat scrawl and smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed opening the letter he read.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday, Harry – I do hope you're having a good holiday. Ron has invited me to the Quidditch Cup, and said his dad has already sent a letter to your muggles explaining and asking for permission for you to come._

_I can't wait, I hear there will be a lot of witches and wizards from all over the planet going – Bulgaria Vs. Ireland – I also hear the teams usually bring mascots from their home country, I can barely wait._

_I hope you like the present I got for you, and hope you actually use it!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled as he opened her present, tearing through the wrapping – it was definitely a book – Hogwarts A History. He laughed aloud at the stupidity of it. She had been nagging him and Ron to read it for ages now, and neither of them bothered because it sounded both boring, and with a friend like Hermione why bother.

Shaking his head again and giving another tired sigh, he looked over the other packages, and noting the disgruntled looks, the owls were giving him. He quickly took their packages and letters and spread them out on the bed letting the post owls fly off into to the night's sky leaving only his owl Hedwig. He watched the creatures for a moment flying gently as if heading towards the moon.

Smiling as he returned to the bed he picked up the present with messy writing, recognising his best friend Ron's handwriting he smiled wondering how any of the teachers at school ever manage to grade his work with such horrid penmanship.

'Maybe Hogwarts needs a writing class?' he thought to himself in amusement. It could not hurt he supposed to actually have some normal, non-magical classes.

Shrugging those thoughts away, he carefully opened Ron's letter.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday mate, I cannot wait until the Quidditch World Cup, its going to be a day to remember. I hope you're not too bummed out having to stay with those muggles for so long, but don't worry we're still picking you up at twelve midday._

_Fred and George have been pains all summer, as usual, and Percy has started work at the ministry, and I never really thought it possible before but he's become even more pompous than ever. He keeps talking about his boss in hero-worship, and trying to explain the new law they want passed on cauldron thickness. If you ask me he's insane, and its lucky the twins have some good pranks to pull on him otherwise we would all be bored to death. _

_Hey, mate a word of warning; I think Ginny still has that crush on you. She keeps asking questions, and seems overly happy you're coming over, but she's just my baby sister so don't worry too much._

_Well mate, I'll see ya later, and hope you're doing fine._

_Regards,_

_Ron_

Harry chuckled lightly as he used his right hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It was a little hard reading without his glasses but he managed ok.

Shaking his head clear of cobbled thoughts, he wondered whether Ginny would at least be able to hold a conversation with him. The only time she had ever spoken to him more than a few words without all of the blushing and stuttering was in her first year after Harry saved her in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry shivered slightly at the thought of that dark chamber; he still sometimes had nightmares about that place, and had no doubt Ginny still did too. If only he took notice of her maybe, the whole thing could have been avoided.

With a sigh of frustration Harry shook away the thought of what if, making a mental note to try and get to know Ginny a little better he ripped open Ron's present to him.

He was a little surprised to find it was a book – a book on chess strategy. He chuckled reading the note taped to it suggesting that if Harry studied from this book he might actually get somewhat better than his normally uselessness at the game. Harry had to agree because before Hogwarts, he had only ever heard of the game, never actually playing or even seen a game played since he had no friends.

Smiling at the book, something he never thought in a million years Ron would ever buy him he put it down and picked up his next present. It was from the twins, and he looked at it, reluctant to open it, -- who could blame him. It just came with a short note explaining that it was just a few prank products they had invented.

Taking hold of all of his courage he quickly tore the package open, and smiled in relief when nothing bad happened to him. It contained several small ordinary boxes labelled with what the sweets inside are called and what they will do to their victims.

Placing the boxes down with a tired smile, he wondered mildly whether he could trick the twins into falling for their own prank sweets.

He looked back to the presents, pulled another forward from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and ripped it open to reveal a small gray/silver case. Opening it his eyes widened as he smiled – a new pair of glasses along with a note that told him they were self-correcting, repelled water and dust, and even tinted the brighter the weather to keep the sun from blinding him. He looked them over with interest, they were silver framed and rectangular in shape, so much nicer and stylish compared to his old ones.

Closing the case he put them aside happily before reaching for his next gift, which was not as neatly wrapped as the others, but it was most welcome. It was from Hagrid and not big. He opened it to find a new pair of black dragon hide gloves. However, these were a lot different from the standard bulky pair one would normally use at school, as they were skintight. Hagrid's note said they have built in charms to let your skin breath, and to keep your hands at a normal temperature.

'At least he didn't get me another deadly biting book,' he shivered at the thought of that awful book Hagrid sent him last year, which could have gotten him in trouble with the Dursley's as it had a mind of its own.

Next was a present and letter from his godfather Sirius Black, opening the gift first he grinned as he found a beautifully crafted penknife with black handle. He placed the knife down and quickly opened the letter smiling.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday kiddo, I hope you're having a good holiday. I've been keeping out of ministry hands so don't worry about me._

_I hope those blasted muggles have been treating you right, if not tell me and I'll pay them a visit._

_Sorry but I can't write much as I should get going now, I cant hang around in one place for to long with the ministry hunting me and all. So I just hope you're taking care, and hopefully I'll see you soon. Be careful._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

_Ps. From now on you should address me as Snuffles just encase these letters are intercepted._

Harry laughed a little, Sirius seemed to be a little bit of a worrier, and should maybe chill a little.

Shaking his head sadly at the thought of his poor incorrectly accused godfather Harry vowed to somehow get him pardoned, and then Harry knew he would be free of these blasted Dursley's and be able to live a happy life when away from school, like a normal kid.

He would then look forward to the summer holidays, and be able to have friends over, and never be alone again. I would be like actually having a family.

He sighed taking a deep tired breath dropping the letter onto the bed – sometimes the world just seemed out to get him.

The last gift was the smallest he received but knew he would love it all the same as he placed his gloves down and picked it up. He noticed this one came with a letter and smiled as he looked over the name, but did not recognise the handwriting of the purple ink. It was neat and tidy and strangely enough, the letter seemed to smell of lavender.

He opened the present first and let a huge grin spread across his lips. She had gotten him a watch with black leather straps and a scarlet phoenix on the face reminding him of Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes. He chuckled as he quickly put it on his left wrist before looking back at the letter.

Shrugging he opened the letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday,_

_I know we don't really know each other very well, and you just think of me as Ron's baby sister, but I thought it would be nice to get you something for your birthday too, since I heard those muggles you live with don't do anything for your birthday._

_I hope you are doing well, and that the muggles are treating you right, if not tell me and I'll come and sort them out for you. I have not got a warning for using magic outside of school so could use that to my advantage._

_Anyway, I hear you're coming to ours later today so you wont have to put up with them again until next summer, which I might add is along time away._

_I know we haven't spoken much since we've known each other. In fact, the only time we really spoke was in the You-know-Where during my first year, but I hoped maybe we could get to know each other, so don't listen to Ron telling you I have a crush on you, which might or might not be still true._

_Your hopeful friend,_

_Love,  
_

_Ginny_

Harry read the letter a couple of times over in surprise before smiling a little. Ginny's letter was the longest thing she had ever said to him, even if it was just in writing. He guessed it was not such a bad idea getting to know Ginny even if she does blush a lot around him, she would probably get over it after awhile.

In addition, he could really do with some more friends, Ron and Hermione are great friends an all, but they can be highly annoying a lot of the time with the way they're always bickering. He half wondered whether they did it because it was the only way they could communicate their feelings for each other.

He knew like anyone with eyes and ears that his best friends liked each other a little more than best friends should, and was just thankful Hermione did not like him that way, since he does not even fancy her in the slightest. In fact, if he had to put up with a girlfriend like Hermione, nagging him all the time; he would kill either himself or her. Ron though had a lot of experience of nagging from his mother so had probably built up a large resilience.

He laughed at the thought; he has enough with the Dursley's telling him what to do all of his life without a girlfriend doing something similar.

Rubbing his tired and slightly bloodshot eyes, he thought on that a little. He had never really thought too much about ever having a girlfriend before, and with the Dursley's treating him the way they have it is understandable.

Anyway, who would really enjoy his company enough to want to date him?

He shook his head at that thought, sure he might not be the most interesting person on earth, even if he is famous, there had to be the right girl out there somewhere just for him, maybe even right under his nose, but he's been too busy with all the crap that's happened to him at Hogwarts to notice.

With a sigh he stood up dizzily from his bed and stretched his muscles making a promise to look out for a nice girl, because if Ron and Hermione do admit their feelings and get together, he did not want to watch them making out all the time so will need someone for himself.

He almost laughed at his thoughts. He had never had any like them before; they were almost grown up, and he was proud of him self for not just winging or sulking. He really needed to brake out of the whole brooding thing he does when annoyed and cannot do anything about it.

He suddenly grabbed his chest with wide eyes, as a blazing inferno seemed to smash through his heart, though he could not seem to even manage a scream of pain.

He dropped to his knees heavily gasping for breath and barely getting any as ice suddenly burnt through his skull, as if his brain was a ship and it just ran into an iceberg.

His whole body felt as if it was on fire yet at the same time burnt with ice. The two contrasts did not counteract each other but worked together, stabbing pain through every pore in Harry's body.

He felt as if ice needles were tearing into his body, or a thousand frozen wasps attacked together, stinging every inch of his body at once.

The smell of summer burst through his senses.

The smell of winter followed.

The contrasts weaved powerfully through his senses causing his nervous system untold agony.

A blaze of white flames gently streamed around his skin like a beautiful river neither burning nor freezing, but doing both.

The pain was immeasurable. He felt as if ever part of his body might soon shut down one piece at a time.

He could barely think as his brain was bombarded with what could only be described as knowledge not of his own.

His body was convulsing and contracting with such ferocity, he imagined it would soon tear itself apart, and he would be no more, and he had been worrying about girls. If he could, he would have snorted at the irony.

Then it all stopped and his eyes dropped closed as his mind shut down, and his body ached. He fell forward and knew know more.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived would barely fear the little problems again.

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

_**Author's notes: **__Hey! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my first fic. So please tell me what you think in a review. _


	2. The Youngest Redhead

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter. _

_**~Harry Potter and the White Fire~**_

_**Author: **Cloud Shooter_

_**Chapter 2: the Youngest Redhead**_

Ginevra Molly Weasley youngest and only daughter of seven was lying in her room on her bed deep in thought. Harry was due in an hour and she was worried he might not have liked the watch she bought him.

It had reminded her of Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, and she knew Harry obviously liked the phoenix so thought he might like the watch with a phoenix on it. She thought it was nice and hopes he likes it, and even more wears it.

However, she doubted he would notice her still; he seemed to have very little in the way of in brains or confidence when it came to her. Sure, she might not have made it easy on him with her crush and everything, but that has dimmed recently, what with the way he never even looks her way.

Her brother, Ron and Harry's best friend always teases her about her crush, and accounts it to Harry being the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. However, that was always wrong, sure she has been brought up on stupid stories about the Boy-Who-Lived, but her crush on Harry started when she first saw the nervous first year when he asked her mother how to get on the platform for the Hogwarts Express.

Harry looked just too adorable to her when she first saw him. He was nervous scared and excited all at the same time, but he had no one, and when she found out whom he was it had shocked her. The famous Harry Potter, the boy who many girls, her self-included had fantasised about marrying had nobody. He was alone, and if she was not such a crushing looser she would have wanted nothing more than to give him a big hug, and to be his friend.

His emerald green eyes had a shine to them that she could get lost in for hours, well if he would stare at her for that long. She had never seen such beautiful eyes before; eyes that held such a storm of different emotions it seemed unreal one person could hold all of them and still keep their sanity.

Ginny sighed as she rolled over on top of her bed facing the door. Her deep red hair loose and long falling over her face, she brushed it out of her chocolate brown eyes as she watched her bedroom door. Her dark blue everyday robes a bit rumpled from lying down.

She hoped she would be able to speak with Harry more this year – more than just simple greetings with her blushing largely and stuttering. Why did such a thing as fancying a boy have to be so hard? Or why couldn't he fancy her too. At least if he did she would not feel as stupid if he blushed deep red too.

She sighed again.

'He'll never think of me as more than his best friend's baby sister,' she thought sadly to her self. 'But maybe he'll let me be a friend; Merlin only knows with his luck at school he could use more friends. First with that whole Philosophers Stone business Ron bragged about, and then the Chamber of Secrets, and just last year the dementors and Sirius Black. Can't Harry get a brake?'

She guessed not, and wondered what kind of trouble will bother Harry this year at school. She had little doubt something bad will probably happen to him since he seems to draw trouble to him like a moth to a flame.

Ginny let out a small giggle at the mere thought. Anyone else in Harry's situation might have had a nervous breakdown already with the amount of trouble to follow him. She just hoped Harry would not go nuts from the pressure.

She had watched him a lot the previous year, and thought he should perhaps worry less and just take his awkward life in his stride, because its not worth worrying about all of the trouble. Its better to just let it happen and just prepare for it instead.

Taking control is better than letting everybody else do so.

And with someone like Hermione nagging him constantly she could understand why he doesn't do anything. Sure, she likes Hermione but the girl has to nag too much. Ginny thought it reminded her of her mother.

'Hmm, Ron keeps Harry lazy, and Hermione nags him to do the work, and the combination of them both splits him in half, I'm surprised he knows whether he's coming or going.'

She laughed at the thought wondering slightly whether doing so made her nuts. If Harry just thought for him self, instead of relying on Hermione's bookworm nature to give him all the answers she could see him becoming a great wizard, maybe ever greater than Professor Dumbledore.

She almost jumped when a knock sounded on her door. Shaking her head clear she called. "Yeah, who is it?"

The door was swung open and a girl with bushy brown hair stood with a large trunk smiling at her. "Hello, Ginny," she greeted as she dragged her trunk in and Ginny sat up on her bed. "Your mum told me to bring my stuff up here," she added seemingly looking for a place to leave her trunk.

Ginny shrugged with a smile. "Just leave it over there," she said pointing next to her desk under the window. Hermione did as suggested before turning back to the younger girl. "How are you Hermione, looking forward to the World Cup?" she asked excitedly her self.

Hermione gave a bright smile.

"I am actually," she agreed nodding enthusiastically. "I can't wait we'll get to see plenty of witches and wizards from all over the world, and I just can't wait to see what mascots the Ireland and Bulgarian teams will bring."

'Trust Hermione to be excited about quidditch just to see mascots, and other witches and wizards.'

Ginny chuckled lightly.

"I know, that will be cool I guess, but I can't wait to see the match."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I bet Ron and Harry can't wait either, I swear none of you have any refined taste."

Ginny laughed at that. It was true; all she cared about really is the match. Sure seeing the mascots and all of those foreign witches and wizards will be cool but honestly, who goes to a quidditch match just to see them, well other than Hermione?

"I guessed," she shrugged amusedly in reply. "So, uh, how is Harry doing, have you heard from him?"

Hermione looked at the younger girl suspiciously before smirking smugly.

"Still crushing on him?" she asked, but awaited no reply as Ginny blushed pink and turned away. "You'll never get anywhere with him if you can't get over all the blushing and talk to him. Harry's a little dense and is not likely to come to you-"

"Harry isn't stupid," she retorted with narrowed eyes. "I'm sure he's very smart, and I bet if he stopped listening to Ron he could do anything he put his mind to."

Hermione just shrugged.

"Maybe," she agreed noncommittal. "But he does take notice of what Ron wants to do. In fact, I bet he would probably take more notice of you if it weren't for Ron."

Ginny just sighed. She knew Ron could be a prat about such things, and she had a bad feeling that if Harry was to start noticing her Ron would not like it even if it made Harry happy.

Ron could be such a jerk at times. She could understand why he is an ass, being in the shadow of five older brothers, but still if he wanted out of his brothers' shadows, he should perhaps stop whining and do something to be recognised for him self.

"Come on, Ginny," continued the bushy haired girl. "Harry will be arriving soon, Ron, the twins and your dad left just after I got here."

Ginny nodded nervously and got up from her bed following the older girl from the room and slowly down the stairs as she straightened out her rumpled robes.

Ginny got more nervous the closer down the stairs she travelled. Her heart hammered in her chest, bursting for release, begging to get out. She sometimes wondered whether it was more than just a crush, as if she loved him rather than just liked him. But that could not be the case, they barely know each other.

Though she has watched him a lot over the last year, and knew a fair bit about him. He did not know much about her, and she hoped her 'watching' could not be considered stalking.

But No, she refused to admit love, because if she loved him and could not have him it might just break her heart, and she refused to let any boy do that to her, Harry Potter or not.

Ginny took a few deep breaths as she and Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts she's just been a scared little girl when all she wants to do is show Harry the woman she could become.

'Ok Ginny, calm steady breaths… breathe, breathe.'

"Oh my god!" said Hermione suddenly as she stopped in the doorway leading to the living room, her mouth dropping open, and her eyes wide open, almost bulging out of her head.

Ginny frowned at the older girls' reaction before curiously looking into the lounge her self. She spotted Ron and the twins but nothing seemed odd about them and her dad and mum – nope – nothing wrong with them either.

"Oh my god!"

Her jaw then dropped and her eyes almost shot out of her head.

The last member in the lounge caught her attention, but it seemed almost impossible. He had grown several inches over the last month or two, and was no longer scrawny – quite the contra, he had definition to his body, and had muscle. His skin no longer the pale it used to be, was lightly tanned, and his emerald green eyes sparkled in amusement behind his new silver framed glasses.

His unruly black hair now seemingly more tame in a mess of out of control black spikes, in all directions from the back, sides, top, and front hiding the lightning bolt scar as it framed down slightly at the right side of his forehead. It was log and short at the same time, just half way down his neck.

He wore clothes that actually fit him to Ginny's surprise, only ever seeing him in his school robes actually fitting. However, now he wore black combat trousers with pockets running down the sides of his legs with a taught black tee shirt accentuating the muscles in his chest. His body now looked lean and athletic, strong and fit compared with how scrawny he used to seem.

He also wore a snow-white robe like coat left undone and hanging down to the ankle of his snow white leather boots. The robe having red, orange, and yellow flames at its hem seemingly, as if a phoenix was trying to fly up from it, with a hood up top, hanging freely behind him.

Harry Potter looked over at the two girls with an amused grin. His green eyes lighting up with even more amusement, as his emerald orbs scanned them.

She noted even her brothers and parents were having a weird reaction to Harry's new look, as if they could scarcely believe what they saw.

"Hey girls," he greeted. His voice slightly deeper than it used to be, and in Ginny's opinion much manlier.

He moved towards them and suddenly pulled Hermione into a one armed hug to both their shocks with his left arm before letting go and turning to her.

Ginny felt her face light up with heat as he smiled at her before pulling her into a hug with both arms, she could smell his sent, it was strange, kind of minty, with a light scent of 'ash'? She was in both heaven and hell at that moment, her face now on fire, and she felt light headed and on the verge of fainting. However, all too soon he pulled back smiling at them.

"Nice to see you both looking so well," he said. "Looking forward to this quidditch thing Ron was talking about?" he asked hopefully; his grin never leaving his features. His eyes twinkling, as they would expect of Albus Dumbledore's.

The girls just stared blankly at him unable to fully form coherent thought, let alone answer his question.

"Uh, hello!" he continued, waving a hand each in front of their faces, but they did not even blink. He frowned and turned to the others to see them watching in slight amusement, well except for Ron who looked annoyed about something. "Um, what's wrong with Hermione and Ginny?" he asked looking back at the two girls.

"I think, Harry," said one of the twins suddenly popping up on his left side.

"That you," continued the other as he appeared to his right.

"Have just shocked them-"

"With your new appearance-"

"It's not everyday-"

"That someone changes-"

"So drastically-"

"In just a few months-"

"Oh," he shrugged with a smirk. "I guess not, but I had to have a growth spurt eventually or I would have been the tiniest guy in my year," he chuckled lightly.

The twins just laughed.

Ginny was totally gobsmacked. She had thought Harry was cute, and hot before, but never in her wildest imagination had she thought he would grow like this. She could see nothing but confidence, and feel a sense of power radiating from him she had not before.

He held his head high and proud unlike the way he stood before, hunched over and a little broody.

The way his eyes shone bright made her feel week in the knees, and his hair was cooler than it was before, messed in organised chaos, seemingly pointing in every direction.

Suddenly Hermione regained her senses and shook her head clear.

"H-Harry," she squeaked out in a small, quiet voice. "What happened to you," she continued nearing her normal voice.

He shrugged sheepishly.

"Not much," he smiled as he pulled out Hogwarts A History from a pocket in his robes or somewhere, the book seemed too big to actually fit in a pocket. "I love the present, Hermione, but why would you buy me porn?" he asked reasonably.

"Porn?" everybody, Ginny included asked staring at the book in his hand blankly. His question had even brought Ginny from her shock, wondering what he was talking about, it just looked like a book about Hogwarts to her, and everybody else looked just as confused.

"Harry don't be stupid," said Hermione shaking her head as she looked at the book. "It's just a book about Hogwarts, you know that."

He nodded in amused agreement. "But if you read it, it has a hidden password in the book, and turns into porn, which is a lot less boring I might add."

"You serious?" asked Fred looking at the book in wonder.

Harry nodded and opened it, everyone moved a little closer to have a look.

"Windozer," he said and the books pages shifted and changed until there were a few women naked with legs spread wide.

Everyone watching now had buggy eyes as they stared into the book before Mrs. Weasley suddenly snatched it from his hand glaring at him before the book.

"Oh my god and they sell this thing to children," she almost screeched in horror and anger.

"I can't believe it," gasped Hermione. "How did you find out, I never saw any clues to a password?"

He shrugged impishly.

"Well you wouldn't because you weren't looking for any hidden meaning, but seriously that book was um, boring me so I was just making up stupid words out of the large heading letters, and noted in the whole book there was only eight. Then I tried saying the word spelt by them forward, but it didn't sound right, so I said it backwards and got porn," he laughed amusedly.

"Well I shall be informing Albus of this," said Molly Weasley as she stormed off with the book.

The twins laughed.

"Good one Harry, that book doesn't really have porn in it, because that was muggle not witch," said George amusedly.

"And how would you know?" he asked smirking as he grabbed his trunk and seemingly effortlessly carried it up the stairs passed the two girls and out of sight.

"Yes boys, how would you know the difference?" asked Mr. Weasley with narrowed suspicious eyes.

Ginny noted Fred and George paling as they spluttered for an answer, but found none. She was still blushing from seeing the rude pictures but could not help but smile because of the prank Harry played on everybody, and even more at catching the twins.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Brian**_ ~ _I guess you could say the first chapter was a bit summarised, and retelling what fans already know. However, JKR also repeated a lot, such as quidditch rules ext, which I will not. The first chapter was just to remind people what's going on, and to bring in the new elements to AU the story. Thanks for your input; I hope I can get better. _

_**oceanlover14**_ ~ _Thank you, it meant that such small problems like girls or schoolwork are meaningless compared with burning and freezing at the same time (the pain he felt) anyone would feel the same way.  
_

_Special thanks to:_ _**I'll be missing you. ~ bergsdeswolf ~ Veronica Rose Potter & Comet Moon, **__for your reviews._

_**Authors Notes: **__thanks for reading, and I hope to have the next chapter up and ready soon. I know that was a bit of a rude prank and out of character for Harry, but it just jumped from my head to my computer, and Harry will be OOC, and you'll eventually discover what happened to him, but if I do too soon there would be no mystery._


	3. Awakening

_**Harry Potter and the White Fire**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Awakening **_

Emerald eyes snapped open with a groan. He gazed upon the world around him with a frown of confusion. He was still in his room at Privet Drive. He was lying flat on his back sprawled out on the floor and his mind was a haze of? Well he wasn't sure what in all honesty but as his mind revolved around his thoughts something seemed off?

He had been dreaming. Dreaming of going to the Weasleys, but it seemed so real. He had been taller… stronger, and had magical power to burn and still not run low. He was confident, and the woes he feels constantly with all of the trouble the world has put him through no longer pressed down on his chest like a ten-ton weight.

However, when he thought back to the dream he heated up slightly in the cheeks thinking about the dirty prank he played, though he didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he should over it. He knew that kind of thing wasn't him and wondered whether it was just his subconscious. He knew his father would have pulled a stupid prank like that and done it just to prove he had the guts. It was funning thinking on it because he actually felt as if he too had the courage to pull it off.

But what stumped his clogged mind was that yesterday he was completely certain he had no clue how to perform any charm for pulling off the prank with the magazine.

He rubbed his head in thought as he stared up at the plain white ceiling. He had an odd feeling in his head, as if it was full of knowledge he had not earned. Spells of the type he had not even heard of before, and curses he knew he would normally keep well away from.

He didn't know what was going on when he thought back to the pain he felt before passing out. Wincing at the memory he looked towards the window where the bright sun streamed in through his bedroom window.

What had happened to him?

He just shook his head clear before sighing and returning his gaze towards the ceiling. His thoughts returned to his dream thinking about what he had seen, and what had happened. Smiling lightly, Ginny was there, and so was Hermione… he had to admit the red haired girl had looked good. His dream thoughts when he saw her had been far from pure, but he had to squash those thoughts… she is his best friends little sister.

Harry then groaned annoyed with him self.

Did that really matter?

Should that really matter?

Shouldn't Ron trust him enough by now?

'_Hmm… even I know Ron isn't that reasonable, or logical.'_

Shaking him self out of his thought he sighed and sat up rubbing sleep from his tired body he felt as if the aches he felt running through him were just ebbing away the more he moved.

'_It isn't even like Ginny can speak more than two words around me… maybe I should just push my presents on her a little more, and she'll get used to it.'_

_He smirked as he stood up before a huge frown full of shock came to his features, as he looked down at him self. His boxer shorts were too tight for him and his once pale skin was now lightly tanned. He could see clearly, even though he was not wearing his glasses, and where the hell did he get all of his lean muscles. He no longer felt sick or hot even though today seemed ever hotter than yesterday._

_He let a small grin grace his lips as he realised what this could mean._

_******_

Harry had came down from upstairs in the Burrow still a little surprised everything went the same way as in his dream, well except that pervy prank he pulled. He could not deal with the headache Mrs. Weasley would have undoubtedly given him for it.

Smiling as he entered the kitchen he wore exactly as he did in his dream, glasses included. He thought it might have looked odd if he suddenly no longer needed them.

The Weasley's and Hermione wore all sitting around the table talking, eating, and drinking as he entered. He just flopped down on a seat next to Ron in an empty seat and pored himself some juice.

Harry looked over at Ginny and watched her blush as he grinned at her. "Oh, Ginny thanks for the watch, by the way. I didn't have one, and its cool – reminds me of Fawkes."

She blushed looking nervous and was about to reply when Ron interrupted.

"What watch, Ginny why are you sending things to Harry?" he demanded glaring at her.

Harry frowned as he watched Ginny's face getting redder, but not through embarrassment but anger. He sighed as he interrupted.

"Don't make a scene Ronikins," he said with a smirk while the twins laughed. "Ginny was being thoughtful, and I could always use extra friends. Especially when you and Hermione start sno…"

"Harry, what do you think the mascots at the world cup will be?" asked Hermione suddenly rushed and interrupting with a large blush. However, Hermione's blush was nothing compared to Ron's, which almost matched the contrasted of his ginger hair. Everybody except Ron, Hermione and Harry laughed at this blatant change of subject, and Ginny looked pleased Harry stood up for her.

Harry however, looked as if he never noticed anything wrong as he smiled and replied.

"I'm not sure Hermione. I suppose the Irish will probably bring some leprechauns, since the leprechaun is always closely associated with Ireland," he shrugged cheerfully.

"You actually answered," chuckled Fred in amusement.

Harry laughed as they all descended into talk about the Quidditch Cup. He was surprised Ginny was actually joining in the conversation too. Normally the red haired girl would just sit and blush without saying a word, and Harry thought that with his new appearance she would be worse. Even he had to admit he looked really good, and was still confused as to why.

His head was full of knowledge, and he did not know how or why, but figured he might just well be insane.

He would really like an explanation to what happened to him, but for some reason did not want to ask anyone or tell them anything truly, odd happened.

He might have asked Albus Dumbledore normally but a small whisper in the back of his mind kept telling him not to trust the old man. Harry had no idea why he shouldn't trust Dumbledore, but he had his suspicions. Dumbledore obviously didn't trust Harry, or Harry would know why Voldemort tried to kill him all those years ago, and why he has to return to the Dursley's every year even though he doesn't want too.

He sighed as he zoned back into the conversation around him.

"Well we're going to have to have a party to celebrate your birthday tonight, Harry." Mrs. Weasley had just announced with a huge smile.

Harry smiled back to but shook his head.

"No its fine Mrs. Weasley, I don't need anyone making a fuss about my birthday."

"Nonsense, Harry dear," she replied shaking her head. "I've already started on the cake, and I'm sure after all that happened last term at school you could do with a party."

Harry sighed but let a smile grace his lips.

"Well I suppose a party will be nice."

She nodded with a smile as she went back to making dinner.

"Y-you do deserve a-a party Harry," said Ginny suddenly blushing light pink.

He smiled at her and she blushed a little brighter.

"Thanks, Gin."

She smiled at him unable to stop her imagination running wild.

'He called me, Gin,' she squealed in delight in her head. 'Does that mean he likes me?' she asked her self dreamily.

Later that evening Harry was coming down for his birthday party, which was to take place in the back yard. He walked into the kitchen with a smile heading towards the backdoor when he startled at seeing Ginny sitting alone at the kitchen table looking miserable.

He could hear everybody else out back through the closed backdoor, but chose to sit opposite the girl and give her a big smile.

Ginny just blushed with a start as she noticed him, and gave a half-hearted smile in return.

"What's troubling you, Gin?"

"N-nothing," she responded, obviously lying.

Harry rolled his eyes looking doubtful.

"Come off it, don't lie to me. Something is obviously bothering you?"

She gave a small sigh still blushing lightly she looked down biting her lower lip nervously. Her eyes were a little glazed as if she was deep in thought before they flickered up slightly to meet with him.

"I don't w-want to be a bother on your birthday," she replied sadly. "You should j-just go out back and enjoy yourself."

Harry blinked in surprise at her answer before frowning.

"No," he retorted sharply making her jump. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. And don't lie to me and say nothings wrong because I can see it all over your face."

Ginny inaudibly groaned with another small sigh as she looked up at him fully while he smiled encouragingly she blushed a little deeper. She knitted her forehead in thought again obviously battling over whether she would tell him or not.

She then took a deep breath before letting it out slowly to calm her nerves.

"Ok, its Ron," she said in annoyance gaining his interest, he gestured for her to continue. "W-well, Ron… h-he told me – well demanded I stay in here," she began, looking at Harry to see his reaction but his expression was impassive, so she continued. "Well, he said… he said I should stay here because I would ruin your birthday party – a-and that you-you don't really want to be my f-friend, because I-'I'm just his stupid b-baby sister."

She looked up at Harry to gage his reaction to see him just sitting still and staring at her unblinking. It unnerved her, she had at least expected some kind of reaction, and hoped it would be absolute denial, and that Ron was just being a prat. However, now it looked like Ron might be right.

Suddenly Harry just burst into tears of laughter, shocking her. She had not expected him to laugh. In fact, laughter was the only reaction she had not even contemplated coming from him.

He shook his head as his laughter died down taking note that Ginny was now scarlet in the face.

"S-sorry, Gin," he chuckled wiping tears from his eyes underneath his glasses. "That, Ron… what a kidder?" he said in amusement.

Ginny was surprised at his words because she knew Ron was being serious, and had a feeling Harry did too, but then why would he laugh.

"I don't think Ron was joking."

"Neither do I, but who cares what he thinks or wants."

Harry stood up, and she was surprised when he walked around to her side of the table and offered his right hand to help her up.

"Don't mind Ron," he said with a smug grin. "He just likes to be annoying, so you shouldn't listen to him about anything from me, and if you do, you should ask me. He's just jealous," he shrugged. "So let me escort you to the party milady."

Ginny blushed brightly and shakily took his right hand in her left, and he effortlessly pulled her to her feet. She gave him a warm and appreciative smile as he led her by the hand through the backdoor.

He had to smile as Hermione and all the other Weasley's noticed them and looked stunned. Bill and Charlie had arrived earlier and Harry had met them. Bill with his long red hair in a ponytail, and a fang earring, and Charlie with short red hair, some burns and blisters from working with dragons, their appearances to Harry seemed the wrong way around since Bill works for Gringots wizarding bank.

Harry led Ginny to the table everyone was sitting at and after letting go of her hand he pulled out a chair for her, and she sat with a blush before he sat between her and Bill.

The oldest of the Weasley brothers looked Harry over with narrowed eyes while Harry just stared blankly at him.

"What exactly are your intentions with my sister, Potter?" he suddenly asked with a small growl.

Everyone just watched in complete silence as Harry stared at Bill. Ginny's cheeks were streaked scarlet and she just stared down at her plate wishing Bill would not have said anything and left Harry alone.

Harry continued staring at Bill unblinking, and the older was starting to get nervous at those penetrating emerald green orbs, as if they were reading him like a book.

Harry then shrugged and looked away nonchalant.

"That's my business not yours," he replied with a grin as everyone seemed to jump at the sudden answer. "But if you must know I was just escorting my friend to dinner after someone who shall remain nameless upset her."

He paused as his eyes landed on Ron, everyone else looked to see him pale, and the twins snickered before Harry continued speaking.

"I was just being a good friend, so I think, Bill that maybe my self and especially Ginny deserve an apology for your unfounded accusation, or you might just wake up tomorrow morning with a skinhead."

Everyone just stared between Harry and Bill dumbfounded, and Bill looked at Harry nervously as the boy smiled happily, a sparkle of dark mischief prominent in his eyes.

"Err, right… yes, sorry, Ginny, Harry, that was uncalled for."

"No problem, now lets eat!" cheered Harry to some laughter, as everyone began to dish them selves some food and chatter broke out between them.

"Harry," whispered Ginny from his side. He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, that was awesome," she smiled brightly, and he could not help but notice how beautiful her smile is.

Harry was about to reply when Mrs. Weasley's voice interrupted.

"Harry, dear, I wouldn't mind if you gave Bill a haircut in his sleep," she said eyeing Bill's long hair in disgust.

Bill looked horrified while everyone who heard laughed at the way his eyes bulged out of his head in worry.

"You best not, or you'll wake up bald the next day."

Harry chuckled shaking his head.

"Keep ya voice down, we don't want the twins getting any ideas."

Bill paled a little as he looked over at his twin brothers to see them eyeing him with identical mischievous smirks, before looking back at Harry worriedly.

"I see your point, and neither of us wants to loose our hair."

"Nonsense, dears," interrupted Mrs. Weasley as she had been listening. "Both of you could do with a good hair cut."

They both shivered at the thought.

"Mum," moaned Ginny suddenly. "Leave them alone, I think they both have really cool hair."

"In my day we never used to have hair styles like either of them," said Mr. Weasley from next to his wife. "What's wrong with a nice short hairdo like mine?"

"Times change dad, and so do styles," interrupted Charlie rolling his eyes.

They all laughed as they continued with their dinner.

It was about an hour later that Harry stood alone a little way from the table at the end of the garden by an apple tree, just staring unseeing at the full moon overhead deep in thought. His white robe fluttering gently in a light breeze as he smiled, having enjoyed today very much, even with the pain he experienced earlier that morning.

He was with people who like him, and enjoyed his company, and now he's free from many fears. He wondered whether power and knowledge did that to everyone who has it. Maybe that's why Dumbledore always seems so calm, collect, and confident.

He took in a deep breath of the night air, though he was a little concerned for the full moon reminded him of his old professor, Remus Lupin, and he knew Remus couldn't afford wolfsbane potion so the transformation to werewolf will cause him a lot of pain.

"Hello Hermione," he greeted suddenly as he felt her presents move up beside him.

She looked at him in thought with a small smile before replying.

"Hey," she began. "Listen, Ron sent me over here to ask you not to keep being friends with Ginny for some reason, but I'm not going to. For one its obvious you don't really care what anyone else thinks, and another is you have every right to be friends with who you want. I just think he's being a bit jealous."

Harry looked down at her with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Hermione," he said gratefully. "You do like Ron don't you?" he asked curiously.

Hermione blinked several times in surprise before blushing and looking away.

"O-of course, he's my friend just like you are."

Harry laughed heartily.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it," he retorted in amusement.

She just blushed deeper and looked at her feet.

"W-when did you get so insightful?"

"It's blindingly obvious you both like each other," he replied, and she looked up at him startled. He just laughed at her. "Life is really short Hermione, and if you don't follow your heart you'll always wonder what if," he said looking back to the beautiful lunar orb in the sky while she blushed in thought.

"I have to get a platinum cauldron after the World Cup, maybe you would like to help me brew wolfsbane potion?" he suddenly said shocking her out of her silence.

"Why?" she asked in surprise. "It's a really complicated potion, and the ingredients are expensive, which is why hardly any werewolves can get any."

"Oh, well money doesn't matter; since I doubt a platinum cauldron will come cheep, since platinum is a more expensive metal than gold. Its for Remus… he was… is my parents' friend and mine too, and if I can do at least a little to alleviate his suffering then I will. I'll brew it my self if you don't want to help, but I didn't think you would want to miss the chance to actually make such an advanced and expensive potion."

Hermione smiled at him as she looked up at the full moon, her smile turning sad as she thought about their old professor.

"Ok, I'll help. It's very kind of you to do this for him."

"I know, but he's like an uncle to me or something I guess, a real one, not like that thing I'm forced to live with."

Hermione looked up at him sharply noticing the bitterness of his tone, but maybe she imagined it because he just smiled up at the moon with a peaceful sparkle to his eyes. She had never heard him ever talk of his relatives but knew they weren't the nicest people around, and had often wondered how bad they could be for Harry to dislike them.

'_Does Harry really hate them?_' she asked her self sadly. '_But why? What have they done to you?_' she asked him silently in her mind.

She sighed sadly, as she watched him for a moment, happy he had finally had a huge spurt of growth, though she would never have expected something like this. She thought he'd have every girl at Hogwarts drooling over him.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! ITS TIME FOR CAKE!" yelled Mrs. Weasley calling them over from the table.

They both smiled at each other and quickly hurried over.

The cake was huge with many different coloured phoenixes decorating it, with mountains of icing, and fourteen huge lit candles of different colours and shapes.

"Make a wish, Harry dear and blow out the candles," said Mrs. Weasley with a beaming smile directed at him.

Harry looked around at the Weasley's with a grin, staring at the each in the face, Hermione included, and he knew what he really wanted – what he wanted to wish for – it was his birthday, so a selfish wish was perfectly ok this day.

'_I wish I had a family, just like the Weasley's. In fact, I wish they were my family,_' he thought as his eyes flickered around to every beaming smile.

He took a deep breath and blew the candles out. Then however, they flickered back on, the twins snickering. Harry groaned as he glared at them before making his wish again and blowing. The others started as a freezing breeze flew over the cake and the candles went out and stayed out while everyone shivered slightly.

Harry then smirked smugly at the gobsmacked twins.

"You two gits ain't the only ones with a few tricks up their sleeves," he informed them with a menacing smirk.

The twins gulped while everyone else laughed at them.

"Well, good one Harry-"

"Indeed-"

"It appears our young friend has some anti prank secrets-"

Harry smirked at their banter as Molly cut the cake.

"You're talking to the son of Prongs," he said a wide grin on his face as their eyes shot out of their heads and their jaws dropped to the ground.

Then they just dropped to their knees bowing with tears in their eyes.

"We are not worthy oh son of a Marauder, last of their line," they chimed together in happy tears.

Molly shook her head rolling her eyes at their stupidity.

"What are you idiots doing, get up off the floor or no cake," she demanded while the rest of the group laughed at the twins antics.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	4. Portkey

_**Harry Potter and the White Fire**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Portkey**_

Harry groaned in annoyance as he felt someone shaking him gentle. He was laying in his bunk in Ron's room content in sleeping. He was having a rather nice dream for a change. Nevertheless, someone seemed persistent in waking him from his slumber.

Sighing with a weak moan of protest his eyes fluttered open only to see Molly Weasley standing by him.

"Come on, Harry dear, its time for breakfast, you all have a portkey to catch to your game," she said quietly before heading out of the room, closing the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

Harry shook his head clear as he sat up in bed, looking over at the other occupants of the room. Ron and the twins sat up in their bunks like him though looked almost dead to the world. He looked at his watch and groaned: 05:00 am.

Why this portkey couldn't take them later was a mystery to him, but he supposed if everybody portkeyed at the same time they would have trouble with people crashing into each other, and a lot of injuries.

Shrugging he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before hopping out of bed, stretching the cranks from his muscles. He only wore a pair of black boxer shorts because the weather was too hot to wear pyjamas.

He then silently searched for some clothes in his trunk before leaving the room for the bathroom without saying a word to the other occupants. He just reached for the bathroom door, unfortunately at the same time as a much smaller and feminine hand.

He started in surprise as they both pulled back, and he looked to see Ginny staring bug eyed at his strong muscular chest.

She then squeaked in horror and ran quickly down the hall and into her room, closing and locking her door behind her, not noticing the blush Harry had for seeing her in her white pyjamas.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Hermione tiredly as she stared at the younger girl.

Ginny looked terrified as she breathed heavily and stood with her back to the door as if trying to make absolute certain nobody could get through.

"I – just – saw – Harry -- only – in – his – boxers--" she gasped out her reply as a dreamy smile slowly drifted across her lips.

Hermione blinked in surprise before laughing quietly at her friend.

"And you ran away?" she asked in amusement.

Ginny just nodded still smiling dreamily.

"It was awesome," she told her bushy haired friend. "Wow, I almost fainted I swear. Bloody hell Hermione he has these huge muscles, and-and-" she blushed blood red before continuing in a rushed squeaky voice. "This huge bulge; and I mean massive," she sighed shakily as she slid down the door to her butt, still panting for breath.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends' crazy antics.

"Ginny you're going to be worse than ever around him now and right when you were becoming good friends."

Ginny looked up fearfully and shook her head frantically.

"N-no, I can't Hermione; he was so nice to me yesterday, and made me feel better after Ron was horrid."

Hermione smiled at the girl.

"Well just pretend you never saw anything."

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table bright eyed and wide-awake. He wore cream combat shorts that hung just below his knees, and a semi-loose black sleeveless tee shirt. His glasses perched on his face, and watch on his left arm.

Mrs. Weasley was busying her self, cooking while he ate breakfast along with Fred, George, and Ron. The other three boys looked almost dead to the world as they lazily ate their food.

He smiled across the table widely.

"Looking forward to the match guys?" he asked as cheerfully as he can just to annoy them.

They all just glared at him through bloodshot and exhausted eyes before going back to eating their breakfast.

Harry just shrugged and smiled as Ginny and Hermione entered the room, the former blushing slightly at the sight of him and the later looking almost as dead as the other boys did. He managed barely to contain his embarrassment at his and Ginny's early morning encounter and decided to pretend nothing happened and hoped for his little remaining sanity she does the same.

The girls approached the table, and Harry could have sworn Hermione pushed Ginny to the chair next to him, which she slipped into after glaring at the other girl who sat next to Ron.

"Goooooood morning Ginny!" he chimed cheerfully, getting a wince from the others at his lack of tiredness. "Good morning, Hermy," he added a little more subdued.

"Morning," they both replied yawning.

Harry chuckled just as Arthur Weasley entered the room in an old pair of jeans and a muggle golfer's chequer jumper.

"How do I look, Harry, like a muggle?" he asked the raven-haired boy just as awake as him to the annoyance of the others. "Just like a muggle I hope, we have to go incognito since we're staying on muggle land," he added brightly.

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Yep, you look fine, Mr… uh, can I call you Arthur?"

Arthur Weasley blinked in surprise while the others stared at Harry in shock.

"Sure, I don't see why not, since there are so many Mr. Weasley's in this house," he chuckled. "Plus in all honestly, calling me Mr all the time makes me feel my age."

Harry nodded.

"Well Arthur," he began trying the name out; he smiled. "As I was saying, yeah I think you'll pass as a muggle, but I don't think it would really matter what you wear, we could all go dressed in bright orange robes and nobody would think much of it. You give muggles too much credit, they just so happen to be as odd as us, just without the magic."

Arthur's eyes opened wide with excitement as everyone watched tiredly but interested, and slightly amused.

"Really?" he asked eagerly. "I never really thought about it much, but I suppose wizards don't really know much about muggle society, so tell me more?"

"Well, um, firstly, muggle clothes are just minus the robes," he began with a shrug as he chewed some toast. "Its just in our world we have different, and mostly dated styles compared to them so we normally look odd and out of place, not that anyone really cares. Well except me because in all honestly I am not keen on wizarding dress sense. Witches have a fashionable taste though, and mostly look good."

"Wow," gasped Arthur in awe of the enlightenment as he sat to eat breakfast. "So can you tell me the purpose of a rubber duck?"

Harry held back from laughing while Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry remembered Arthur asked him that question the last time he was at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Arthur," she reprimanded him again this time as if he was a kid. "I'm sure Harry doesn't want to spend all day talking about all of your muggle obsessive rubbish!" she then went away busying her self in the kitchen.

Arthur's eyes dimmed sadly. He has been dying for the answer to that question for a few years now, and any muggleborn he asked laughed at him and walked away thinking he told some kind of joke.

"It's a child's bathroom toy," whispered Harry with a smirk.

Arthur's eyes lit up in absolute delight at the knowledge he had received. Finally, after all these years he had been told the secret of the rubber duck. Though, it was not really what he expected, at least now he might get more answers from Harry, and knew Hermione was too much like his wife to care about his curiosity.

He could hear the other kids laughing at Harry for telling him behind his wife's back but he was not concerned now he knew. If his luck holds maybe, he'll discover what some other muggle things are for.

They soon finished breakfast with little talking, and grabbed their things before heading out of the front door and walking in the quiet, cool, dark morning to the portkey location.

Percy, Bill, and Charlie were sleeping in, and due to apparate (teleport) to the Quidditch World Cup later that day. Harry was excited but he held the emotions at bay. He did not think a fourteen-year-old boy should be seen skipping down the road whistling a silly tune.

He moved a little ahead from where he was falling behind slightly catching up with the two girls as they walked together and put his arms around their shoulders, grinning at each, Ginny on his right and Hermione on his left. Ginny blushed brightly and Hermione looked annoyed at his cheerfulness.

"I hate morning people," glared Hermione pulling his arm from her and pushing him, and by proxy Ginny away.

Harry and Ginny staggered a little, but Harry managed to keep them from falling, but did not let the girl go, it felt too nice being close to someone for a change, and although, Ginny was blushing she did not look displeased to have his muscular arm around her. He knew he was starved for attention, and comfort, and had been for many years so who was he to pull away from the girl since she has not pulled away from him.

"Hey, Hermione why so grouchy?" he asked in mock interest.

She sighed in annoyance.

"You and your bloody cheerfulness at this ungodly hour," she answered not too happily.

Harry laughed at her as he and Ginny continued walking together; she seemed a little awkward but content.

"But it's a beautiful morning, the air is fresh, and we're gonna watch the Quidditch World Cup, why would I not be cheerful?"

"I agreed with you, there Harry," interrupted Arthur from the side. "A nice, fresh and peaceful morning and quidditch," he said with an excited grin. "So Harry what is a Harrier Jump Jet?" he asked hopefully.

"Honestly you two are as bad as each other, I pity you Ginny," said Hermione storming off to join Ron and the twins up front.

Harry, Ginny, and Arthur blinked in surprise sharing quick glances at each other before they laughed at the girl. Ginny felt her self-becoming more awake as they moved, and wondered what Harry might do if she placed her arm around his waist to add to the awesome feel of him against her, but felt too chicken to do so.

"A Harrier is a muggle aircraft of death," said Harry suddenly answering Arthur's question to his delight, and extra proud he got the name right. "It's a unique military plane that can take off and land vertically, and can also fly backwards and hover."

"Brilliant!" Arthur almost bounced with excitement. "I always knew the muggles were smart, but something like that is amazing. I've also heard rumours that muggles have actually been to the moon, but I never really believed it, but maybe you could tell me if it's true or not?"

"Its true," he answered getting a shocked gasp from Ginny and excitement brimming in Arthur's eyes. "That was a few decades ago, I don't think anyone's bothered going there in years because it costs billions. The next step is Mars; they've landed automated machines on Mars before, and sent a craft passed quite a few planets to take pictures of them close up."

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant," he answered in gobsmacked awe. "And we wizards have barely even explored our own planet, yet the muggles have mostly run out of places to see that they head to the stars. If we're not careful they'll accomplish so many great things, and we won't notice until its too late… we'll be left behind."

Harry just nodded as he thought about it. He had to admit, wizards could really lack imagination, but whom cares about crap like that anyway. Sure, it would be nice to have a TV in a wizarding home, but he could have that anyway when he finishes Hogwarts. He internally shrugged as they climbed a grassy hill and came to a stop at the top; he let Ginny go watching Arthur interestedly.

"Ok, you lot spread out and look for the portkey," he said. "It could be any bit of trash."

They all nodded and Harry moved walking slowly in the direction, he sensed portkey magic.

"Harry!" Ron suddenly interrupted him, and he stopped looking at the red haired boy as he caught up.

"What's up, Ron?"

Ron panted a little before looking at Harry curiously.

"Why were you walking with Ginny, like 'that'?" he asked accentuating the last word to get his meaning a cross.

"Like what?" asked Harry, knowing very well what Ron meant but not intent to make it easy for him.

Ron groaned looking annoyed and frustrated.

"With your arm around her shoulder," he said with suspicious eyes.

Harry just shrugged.

"Why not, I tried to do the same with Hermione, but she got annoyed with me and stormed off," he replied sheepishly. "Anyway, why are you asking, don't you trust me or something? We're supposed to be best friends, but I suppose I could always return the favour and be all brotherly when you get too close to Hermione to see how you like the tables turned, and don't give me that goldfish look I know you like her like her."

Ron opened and closed his mouth several times as if to speak but changed his mind; he closed his mouth and gave a short nod.

"I-I'm glad we have an understanding," said Ron nervously.

Harry chuckled amusedly.

"ARTHUR!" called a man to their right suddenly. "We've found it, right here!"

The Weasley's plus two joined a bearded man with his handsome son, both stared at Harry for a moment in shock before the older man looked at Arthur and smiled.

"I'm Amos Diggory, and this is my son Cedric, Is this lot yours Arthur?"

"Just the red heads, this girl here is a friend, Hermione Granger, and the one with black hair is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter," he replied looking him over. "Wow, Cedric here," he gestured his son. "Tells me he beat you at quidditch," he beamed at his embarrassed son proudly. "That will be one to tell the kids someday, huh Ced?"

Cedric groaned.

"He fell off his broom," he said looking apologetic at Harry.

"But you didn't and in the end the best man won."

"I had a horde of dementors feeding off of me at the time," said Harry defending him self, annoyed. "If the useless minister had not put soul sucking things near a school full of mostly innocent children I would not have been attacked or fallen from my broom in the first place."

Amos shifted nervously under Harry's fierce gaze before looking away.

"Yes, well there was a dangerous criminal on the loose," he replied weakly defending him self and the ministry.

"Yes, weak dementor ravaged man, or soul sucking demons," said Harry sarcastically. "Yes I think I'll take my chances with the criminal if you don't mind."

"Now enough of that Harry," interrupted Arthur nervously. "We only have one minute until the portkey leaves," he said looking at his watch.

In all reality, Arthur had to agree with Harry's logic now he thought about it.

"Ok everybody, take hold," said Amos giving Harry a look of curious confusion.

Everybody formed a circle around and old boot Amos held, and at Arthur's prompting placed one finger on it. Then it happened, Harry felt a strong tug behind his naval and felt lighter than air as he watched all off the colours swirl around him. He could feel whoever was either side of him bump him.

Suddenly it stopped and he smirked as everybody but he, Arthur, Amos, and Cedric feel. He looked down at Ginny to his left and helped her up while one of the twins to his right got up by him self.

"I'm surprised you manage to stay standing, Harry, since it's your first portkey trip," said Arthur with a large smile as the others on the floor too pulled them selves up.

Harry shrugged with a bright grin.

"Its simple logic," he answered. "Let go just before you touch down."

"That's dangerous," said Hermione glaring at him for being so careless. "Anyway how could you let go when it felt like my finger was glued to it?"

He just shrugged as an old wizard collected their portkey and pointed them in the direction of a small cottage where they could collect their tents and they said bye to Amos and his son as they headed in a different direction.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A\N: the bit with Ced and his dad has always bothered my from canon and even in every Fanfic I've read that Harry had always just let the subject drop as if it was his fault he fell from his broom, and Amos is mostly left under that impression. Well my Harry isn't a stupid mook so set the story straight.**_


	5. Magicians Convention

_**Harry Potter and the White Fire**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Magicians Convention**_

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's walked towards the cottage. The others haven woken fully now. The twins were still laughing at the way Harry supposedly showed Amos Diggory up. Harry however was just stating fact; anyway, Amos pissed him off saying Cedric's better than him when Harry knew otherwise.

Hermione was not too pleased about what Harry did, but let it drop. Ginny however completely agreed with Harry, that stupid Hufflepuff would not have won without the aid of the dementors. Anyway, Gryffindor won the cup so who cares, she knows Harry's the greatest seeker at school, if not greatest player, but she could just be biased… Na.

They came to the cottage finally to see a man leaning on the lower half of a stable door, the top half open.

"Hello," the man greeted cheerfully. "I'm Mr. Roberts, how may I help you?"

Arthur grinned at the obviously real muggle.

"Hi I have two tents reserved with you, and two plots, under Weasley."

Mr. Roberts nodded and scanned down a list he pulled from his pocket and nodded. He disappeared for a moment before reappearing with two rolled up tents and passed them to the red haired man before a map.

"Your plots are marked on the map," he said shaking his head. "Strange this. Normally people just turn up. I've never had so many bookings before," he added as Hermione tried to discreetly assist Arthur with the muggle money for Mr. Roberts. "Strange bunch here. Somebody even tried to pay me with these giant gold coins. I don't know what all of you're doing here. I asked a few people but they just paid, made an excuse and fled like I had the plague or something."

Arthur, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's looked freaked out by the questions he was asking, but Harry was calm collect, and had an amusing, cunning plan, but mostly it would amuse him.

"Ah, don't worry about it mate," he said gaining the mans attention. "We're just wizards and witches," he said gaining gasps from the others. "See, beyond the trees over there," he pointed. "Is a huge stadium we built for a magical sport played on magical broomsticks. It's the World Cup Finals so witches and wizards from all over the globe have gotten tickets to come and watch."

The Weasley's and Hermione stared with open mouths, eyes bugging out of their heads, unable to believe Harry out right told the man the truth, and was taking great pleasure in breaking security so blatantly.

Then Mr. Roberts burst out laughing followed by Harry confusing the others and the two ministry officials who just watched behind them.

"Good one kid," chuckled Mr. Roberts shaking his head in amusement.

"Thanks, I try. Honestly who would believe such a stupid thing as flying broomsticks," agreed Harry shaking his head in amusement. "Now some kind of flying snowboard would be awesome cool, but something you sweep the floor with."

Mr. Roberts nodded in total agreement as he laughed along with Harry. "And real magic, honestly kid… maybe you should write all this down, and make a best seller."

"Maybe," he agreed in thought.

"Well then may I ask what all of this is about?"

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, it's just a magician's convention. It's where I got that idea for my joke," he answered. "That's why people just ran from you when you asked. A lot can be tetchy about the secrets to their tricks and illusions, so I should ask you to probably keep your self and family well clear of them. I heard at last year's convention in Canada some bloke almost got killed because he was being too nosy." Harry fake shivered at the thought.

Mr. Roberts also shivered nodding vigorously.

"Well I'll try to keep as clear as I can, kid. Me family too."

Harry nodded his thanks, with a flick of his right wrist held a wad of five twenty pound notes, and passed them to the man.

"Thanks, and keep the change. Well we gotta go set up tent, see ya."

"Bye kid, and thanks for the laugh."

Harry turned around to see the rest of his party gawking at him. He rolled his eyes and walked up to the also gawking ministry officials shaking his head in amusement.

"No need to make him forget his children, now," he said to them with a smug smirk while they nodded unable to believe what they had just witnessed. "Come on you lot!" he called to the others and they shook them selves out of their stupors and rushed to catch up as he led the way.

"I can't believe you actually told him the truth and he didn't believe you," said Fred after a few moments of walking in silence.

Everyone wore a huge grin at this except Hermione who was glaring as if what he did was beyond bad.

"Sometimes reality is stranger than fiction," Harry intoned with a shrug.

"Where did you get that money?" asked Ron. "You don't even have sleeves to hide it."

"Ah, can't tell you, see. A magician never reveals his secrets to mere mortals like you," he said gaining laughter.

"Harry please tell me?" asked Ginny walking beside him trying to pout while blushing.

He laughed thinking how adorable she was pouting.

"But I can only ever reveal my secrets to a beautiful assistant… maybe you're looking to fill the position?"

The red haired girl blushed deeply looking down at her shoes as she walked while everyone, Hermione included laughed at her embracement, well except Harry who was being serious.

"Ok," she whispered shyly.

Harry grinned in excitement; he put his right arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close whispering into her ear.

"I conjured it without a wand."

Ginny's eyes widened as she snapped her head up to look at him. He looked dead serious. She realised he really was not joking, and had committed fraud. Yet she could not hold that against him. However, he also just told her he can conjure without his wand, which in her books is beyond awesome.

"What did he tell you, Ginny?" asked George hopefully.

"I-I can't tell you," she answered as she thought. "Um, assistant magician confidentiality," she added with a smirk.

"Beautiful assistant," corrected Harry making her blush brightly again.

"Harry are you flirting with my sister?" interrupted Ron with narrowed eyes and a bit of a growl at the end.

Harry looked at him and smirked.

"Aw, Ron you feeling left out, don't worry I'm sure pulling you out of a hat will draw a larger crowd than a rabbit."

Ron blushed brightly while the others laughed.

"Why would you pull a rabbit out of a hat anyway?"

"Honestly Ron do you ever pay attention to anything?" asked Hermione in annoyance.

Then it happened. Ron and Hermione started bickering as if two year olds fighting over a toy nether really wants to play with. The twins threw in a few teases occasionally, and Arthur just walked watching in amusement. Harry walked with his arm draped over Ginny's shoulder, and she had actually held him back, her left arms around his waist.

They soon found their camping plots on the edge of the woods leading to the stadium, and they dumped all of their stuff on the ground as Arthur unfolded the tents looking at the poles and pegs in confusion.

"Harry, maybe you can help," he said. "We have to do it the muggle way but I don't know what goes where."

He shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I've never been camping before," he answered. "Um, maybe Hermione can figure it out?"

"Hermione?"

She sighed as she came over to help them.

"I've never been camping either you know," she said in annoyance.

"Yeah but we're not as cleaver as you," said Harry, and she blushed at the praise. "Plus if you don't help we'll still be working on it when the others arrive."

She rolled her eyes as she set to work. It amazingly only took her about half hour with everybody's help to get both tents set up.

"Brilliant," said Arthur grinning from ear to ear as he pulled out a couple of buckets. "Right, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron can get some water, the taps marked on the map. And Harry, Ginny and I shall get some wood and start a fire."

They all nodded, and Ron's group walked off towards the tap while Harry and Ginny walked off into the wooded area for wood.

"This is so fun!" chimed Harry as he and Ginny found dry bits of wood lying around and picked them up. "But if I knew we were camping I would have packed a muggle gas barbeque."

Ginny giggled at his admittance and smiled.

"C-can you really conjure without your wand?" she just blurted out.

Harry looked at her in mild surprise.

"Yeah, but please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

They talked quite a bit after that and gathered a large collection of wood as they returned to camp finding Arthur had made a fire pit, gathered a little wood and was now wasting matches trying to start a fire. He kept swiping the matches, and getting startled when they combust and dropping them.

Harry groaned and winked at Ginny; she watched in shock as he flicked his finger at the same time her father struck and dropped a match, a white ember of flame sprang from Harry's finger and erupted the firewood in a yellow and red blaze.

Arthur gasped in amazement, the same as Ginny though for different yet similar reasons.

"Simply amazing," said Arthur staring at the fire in awe as Harry and Ginny dropped their firewood next to him. He looked at them with a huge grin. "All of this heat and fire just from one little muggle matchstick," he told them happily as he looked back at the flames.

Harry and Ginny shared an amused look that said differently.

"So, Harry," began Arthur suddenly as he began preparing a proper breakfast that consists of more that mere toast. "What exactly is a Sega-station?"

Harry rolled his eyes wishing he never told the man what a rubber duck is.

"Ok, this is the last one, if you want more muggle knowledge go to a bookstore and buy some books. Firstly, both of those are two different things. The Sega Dreamcast and the Sony Playstation. They are both game machines you play in make believe worlds on a TV screen like an interactive movie or something that you control with a controller."

"Interesting," he replied in awe. "The things muggles create to keep from getting bored. It's a shame our world doesn't have something like that to keep the twins out of trouble."

"Why don't you just get a TV and games machine then?" he asked curiously.

Arthur looked surprised at the question. "Because we don't have electricity, and they don't work without it."

"Use magic to power them," suggested Ginny reasonably.

"I can't. I'm the head of the office that arrests people for enchanting muggle things."

"Then alter the law," suggested Harry with a shrug.

"Tried that before, and it got stopped almost as quickly as it started."

Harry nodded in thought before smirking smugly.

"Push forward a new law Lucius Malfoy would like made, and sneak it in with it. Then Lucius's gold will buy through your law change too."

Arthur and Ginny stared at him in shock.

"That is underhanded," said Arthur. "The sort of thing a Slytherin might do."

Harry hissed smugly in parseltongue causing them to intake breath in surprise, neither of them hearing him speak it before.

"Well I suppose I could, but what if he notices."

"He won't, he'll be too interested in the main print to worry about any attachments. The Malfoy's are greedy, self-centred bastards who would never expect an honest dunderhead of Gryffindor's like us to play him like a violin."

He laughed with his daughter just as Bill, Charlie, and Percy turned up. They asked what they were laughing at but the three of them knew if Percy found out; he would grass on them because he's a pompous fool who worships the rules like they are a god.

The other three turned up shortly after with the water, and they all began the nice fire cooked breakfast and tea.

"Hello Arthur!" called a plump man with kind round face wearing an old wasp's quidditch team uniform a little while later.

"Ludo!" he greeted eagerly shaking hands. "This is Ludo Bagman everybody, he used to play beater for the Wasps."

"Awesome!" the twins chimed.

Harry just sighed and lay back on the ground staring up at the beautiful wisps of clouds in the bright blue-sky only half paying attention to anything going on around him.

Another man soon turned up wearing a gray muggle suit and tie. If Harry did not know any better, he would have said he is a muggle. His name Barty Crouch; and Percy's boss, and seemed to be a right stickler to the rules. Harry internally shrugged not really caring.

He watched in amusement for a while though and thought it hilarious that he called Percy, Weatherby, which obviously implied Crouch, did not have half the respect for Percy, Percy has for him.

They soon left and it was a short time later when a huge gong sounded. Harry had changed since then, now wearing cream combat trousers, white tee shirt, his white leather boots, and his white robe.

It was time for the Quidditch World Cup.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A\N: I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I hope you readers like it. **_


	6. White Flames

To all my readers. This story has long since been moved to my account Myrddin Ignis Magus, with a link on my profile to my other profile. Sorry for forgetting to leave a message. It even has an extra chapter! Thank you!


End file.
